The Human Way
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: Why do humans always want what they possibly can never have? Rose walks in on Dimitri and Tasha kissing...a one shot. Dimitris POV


"Hey Dimitri… Tasha was looking for you." I looked up from my book and saw Alberta coming toward me.

"Tasha?" wow that was stupid…

"Yeah… she wanted to talk to you…"

"Oh ok….now?" What was wrong with me? Oh I know the answer to that. I thought spitefully. Rose. That was what was wrong. I had met her this morning and had completely ignored her, resulting in her getting mad, and a huge fight. I internally sighed.

"Yeah…are you ok Dimitri?" was it that obvious that something was wrong? Was my guardian mask slipping? I couldn't let that happen. I pushed all my feelings down, and got up from the ground. I was sitting on the edge of the forest underneath a tree. I had to get away from the school, from the kids, the guardians, and this was the best spot for retreat.

Before when I had been sitting down, I had to look up to Alberta, now that I was standing, I had to look down. The thought made me smile.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In her cabin."

I bid farewell to Alberta and took off. What could Tasha want with me? I asked myself. Halfway there I stopped in my tracks. I was going to be late for practice if I went to Tasha right now. I bite my lower lip. Finally deciding that I did not want to see Rose right now, I l started walking toward Tasha's cabin again.

When I got there I found Tasha standing outside, staring into space. Her dark hair cascading her face, and rolling down her shoulders. I loved hair like that. It was one reason that I fell in…I stopped right there. I could not think that way. Ever.

"Hey Tasha, Alberta said you wanted to see me?" I walked up behind her.

She turned to face me and grinned. "Yeah, I wanted to offer you a proposal." That was blunt.

I raised my eyebrow, and immediately my mind jerked to Rose. She had asked me countless times to teach her how to do that. I mentally scolded myself. "A proposal?" I asked.

"Yeah, come inside and I'll fill you in." She turned around and walked into the cabin. Hesitantly I followed.

"Sit" Tasha pointed to the bed, but I politely declined.

"So I wanted to ask you, if you would be willing to be my guardian?"

Her guardian? What was she talking about? She knew I was Lissa's guardian. How could I be…oh…I understood.

Sensing my hesitation to answer she continued,

"Of course you don't have to give me a reply right now, I just thought that since Lissa will have Rose…" She trailed off.

"I'll think about it…" Lissa will have Rose, that was true. And well…I don't think I could stand guarding Lissa with Rose there all the time. Even thought my feelings for her wouldn't be pronounced I would be at a constant worry for her. It would be a good idea for me to switch to Tasha….I was thinking of saying yes, when all the sudden…

"I really like you Dimitri." What?

Tasha was now standing in front of me, smiling.

"I would be so happy if you agreed. So happy." Her voice was barely whisper.

I didn't like it at all. Tasha reached for my hand, and the next thing I knew she was pressed up against me, her lips crashing down on mine. And to my horror I wasn't pulling away. And even worse than that….I was thinking of Rose. This is wrong! I told myself. Kissing Tasha, and Kissing Tasha and thinking of Rose. It's wrong. But I couldn't pull away. My mind lulled me into a numb state where my only thought was "Roza"

The door banged open. And I finally jerked away.

Standing in the door way fury evident in her eyes was Rose.

Crap.

One moment she looked totally outraged, but when Tasha looked over at her, Rose was overcome by an eerie calm.

"I am so sorry…I was looking for guardian Belikov…he was late for practice…Alberta told me he was here..." with that she slammed the door shut.

In my mind's eye, I could see her running through the woods, straining not to let the tears fall.

I looked over at Tasha.

She sighed and looked at me.

"Think about it." Her voice was cheery, and just like that I knew I was dismissed.

I trudged to the gym, where I found Rose at the punching bag. Despite the situation I smiled, thinking of how alike we were. When I needed to let my feeling out, I would consult the punching bag too.

"Roza…" I started but she interrupted me.

"You don't have a right to that name." Her eyes were red, and her skin pale. She looked…well she looked strigoi. I was horrified. Her voice was emotionless, yet cold and filled with malice. Rose pushed her way past me and left the gym, leaving me standing there.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face. I just couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about her. How I had hurt her. I laughed. It was a humorless laugh.

Why did humans always want what they couldn't possibly ever have?

* * *

_**A/N: PLZ REVIEW! **_


End file.
